


A Bunch Of Klance One-shots For Your Cold Dead Hearts To Warm Up With

by UnholyUnicorn34571



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyUnicorn34571/pseuds/UnholyUnicorn34571
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of bullfuckery that I like to call my writing





	A Bunch Of Klance One-shots For Your Cold Dead Hearts To Warm Up With

Lance sighed as he stared at the clock. Detention had never been easy to go through. It was like ripping off a really sticky band-aid. Or like ripping off that black face mask you see people use on Facebook. He tried it and yes, it really hurts as much as people say it does. At this point he was about ready to just walk out.  
He looked over to Hunk who was glaring at him from across the room. It was technically Lance’s fault Hunk was in there.  
}Flashback to a few hours ago{  
“Laaance, I don’t think this is gonna end well.” Hunk whined  
“Whaat? Don’t worry I saw this on the internet once,this’ll be awesome.”  
“What if we get in trouble for this? My dad said that if I get in trouble one more time I won’t be able to visit Nyma for the summer. I miss her, dude.”  
“Well your dad also said that I’m a bad influence on you and yet, here you are, telling me that we shouldn’t do this.Besides, if we do get in trouble Nyma can just come to you for the summer. Her brother has a car doesn't he?”  
“Oh my g-”  
“Shhh, he’s coming. You ready for this?”  
Hunk rolled his eyes and watched from behind the corner, holding a water gun. No, not a little squirt gun. A huge ass water gun that weighed more than two pounds. Which is pretty impressive if you ask me. They watched as principal Zarkon walked down the hallway, looking through a few papers that were stapled together. Then, suddenly, he ran face first into plastic wrap. But that wasn’t all, then, Lance and Hunk popped out from behind the corner and blasted him with the water guns, making sure to completely douse him before running off.  
They were found a few minutes later, laughing their asses off in the second floor men’s bathroom.  
If you asked them they would probably say that they don’t regret it.  
}End flashback{  
Which leads us up to this point. Lance looked down at the doodles that people left on the desk with pencil. It was mostly penises. This is a public school, what else would you expect? He looked back up at the clock. He had twenty minutes left.  
}TIMESKIP{  
The teacher stood up and collected his papers. “You can go home now.” He said, obviously in a hurry. Lance tried to talk to Hunk but he ignored him, to Lance’s dissapointment. Oh well, he’ll be fine by tomorrow. As he was walking to the back entrance he heard a piano playing. He followed the melody to the music room.  
}Point of view change (Lance){  
I look into the window in the door and see the piano but the player is blocked by the piano flappy thingy. Taking a breath, I slowly and quietly open the door and slide in, making sure it closes without a fuss.I slide against the wall like a super agent as I try to get a look at the talented person behind the music.  
He’s wearing a red hoodie and has a stupid mullet to go with it. But I would be lying if I didn’t say he was attractive. God. Damn. As I stare in awe at this beautiful boy in front of me I fail to notice that he stopped playing and is staring at me with a questioning, but slightly irritated, gaze. “Um….hi?” I say awkwardly, trying to fight my blush.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” he snapped  
“L-lance! Lance McLain! You’re pretty...I MEAN YOUR MUSIC IS PRETTY.”

He glared at me like I killed his puppy or something.  
“Thanks. Can you leave now?”  
“Can’t I just stay and enjoy the music?” I ask, slipping into smooth Lance mode.  
“No, now leave.”  
“Awwww, please?”  
“Fine, whatever gets me back to my practice faster.”  
And that’s how the next fifteen minutes went. I stared at his beauty and concentration as I listen to pure heaven coming from the piano. There’s one thing I learned about him, he’s not much of a talker.  
“So what’s your name?” I ask when he’s switching out sheet music.  
“Keith Kogane.” He adjusts himself on the seat.  
“Do you come here often, Keith?”  
“Is that supposed to be a pick up line?  
“Nonono! I was just curious if you do this often, you’re really talented.” Keith flushed at that comment.  
“Thank you, I guess…” He trailed off, fidgeting with his hands. “And I’m here every other day after school.”  
“Are you self taught?”  
“No, the gym teacher, Shiro, helps me. Most days he just gives me sheet music and I play until I decide to leave.”  
“The gym teacher?! HA, you should’ve told me you were so funny.”  
“I wasn’t joking.”  
I was silent for a minute and then I spoke up.

“Do you think you could teach me? To, y’know, play?”  
Keith paused and looked up at me. “You? Want to know how to play?” I nodded. "I guess I could try to help you learn the basics." He moved over and patted the spot next to him on the piano bench. I sat down next to him. Trying to keep my distance from the absoluote cutie next to me was hard. But I somehow managed it for 20 minutes. At one point I kept messing up the cord and he put his hands on mine. It only took him a moment to realize what he was doing before he blushed and muttered out a small apology.

After an hour Keith said he was tired and started packing up. "Sooo..." I dragged out. "Sooo?" He asked me "That's it? No 'We should do this again' or 'I had fun'?" Keith smiled and pulled out a pen from his bag. "Give me your arm." 

"I don't know where this is going but what the heck." I roll up the sleeve of my jacket and he scribbles something down on it.

HE  
PUT  
HIS  
PHONE NUMBER  
ON MY ARM

I look up and he's gone. What's left behind of him is a door slowly closing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that my writing is bad :(


End file.
